Hunting
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: Sometimes it was the flower who hunted the lion. A Lion and Flower oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't...

Summary: Sometimes it was the flower who hunted the lion. A Lion and Flower oneshot.

A/N: This story was requested by WillowDryad and is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe. Enjoy!

**Hunting**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"Peter."

The Princess Consort of Narnia sat up and peered at where her husband was hunched over his desk. "Peter," she called again. He didn't seem to hear her. Thalia watched him for several moments, debating whether she should continue to try to gain his attention. But, he had been working so hard over the last month that she feared he would fall ill soon for want of proper rest.

Slipping out of bed and padding over to the desk. Thalia rested her hand on Peter's shoulder but he still didn't look. Instead, he continued scribbling at a parchment. Thalia glanced at the writing. It was business but it was not a pressing matter. Her husband was overworking himself. She slid her fingers through his hair, lightly rubbing at his scalp. Peter sighed and leaned back to look at her, but his smile was distracted. "You were talking to me again, weren't you? I'm sorry."

Leaning down, she kissed him on the forehead. "It is of no matter. But you should come to bed now." She leaned down further to whisper against his mouth, "Please."

Her husband sighed but it was as desolate as the coldest northern wind whistling through branches stripped bare by winter. It did nothing to warm her as he pulled away, slowly, yes, but still he pulled away from her gently massaging fingers. "Forgive me, Flower, but I need to finish this paperwork."

"Is it so very pressing?"

Peter looked up at her and she could see how he wavered then his gaze returned to the papers. "Not pressing, exactly. But I told myself I would finish these tonight." He heaved another desolate sigh. "Go to bed, Thalia. I fear I shall be at these for a while longer."

Thalia hesitated as he pulled completely away from her. Did he not want her attention? But no, her Peter, her strong oak was embedded in the firmest and most loyal soil. He would never reject her. She raised her hand then lowered it again as she watched him scratching away at the parchment once more. No, he did not mean to reject her. He simply didn't see how he was asking too much of himself and too little of her.

Her mind made up, Thalia took action before she could dwell on how bold she was being. Coming around on the left, she sat on her husband's lap then kissed him deeply. She watched his blue eyes widen then a familiar, thrilling flame kindled in their depths as he wrapped his arms around her. There were times when Thalia thought of her husband as a sturdy oak but in that moment, it was as if her golden Peter was the sun himself, warming her from root to canopy.

"Thalia," he gasped when they finally ended their kiss. "Wh-what are you doing?"

She raised both eyebrows. "I should think you would be able to discern it, My Lord." She blushed and ducked her head then Peter laughed.

"No, no, my cheeky Flower. Do not hide from me." He gently tilted her chin back up. "Please don't hide from me, Flower."

"I do not wish to but you have been so busy this last month that I felt as if my tree were continually in shadow. You overwork yourself, my love." She leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth. "Come to bed. Let me be your shelter from politics and duties. Together we can bring spring to even a long month of winter. Please, Peter." She kissed the other corner of his mouth. "Please."

He smiled and laughed then lifted her into his arms as he rose from the chair. He paused only to blow out the candle illuminating his desk before striding to their bed. Peter smiled down at her as they lay in each other's arms. "I have been hunted and caught most successfully, Flower," he murmured before nuzzling her neck and pulling her nightgown down to expose her shoulder to his searching kisses.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Hmm, what can I say about this one? Well, it's utterly shameless romantic fluff...that's about it. :) Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**


End file.
